So There Was A Happy Ending
by PrincessSpock
Summary: (AU) The sequel to 'We All Deserve A Happy Ending' to put a summery to this: It was apparent to Gwen that life changes at the blink of an eye and that if she was ever going to be happy she was going to have to go with it, she just wasn't sure if she was ready.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I wrote a sequel... I dunno it's kind of odd considering my lack of caring to the original, really though why I wrote this, I have no idea. Weird ain't it?**

.-.-.-.

Okay, so _maybe_ the rest wasn't all history, the date could have gone better, it could have gone a lot worse, but that didn't really matter all that mattered wast that they were there, together.

"This was fun," Gwen said, steaching out on the soft earth "you smug bastard," she smiled at him.

"Yeah it was!" Chris gave her a cocky smirk "We should do this again some time."he winked at her as he grabbed her hand.

The two had spent the night watching movies on the camps big projector while they cuddled under the nights sky whilst other campers slept.

Chris sighed "You should probably head back to your cabin," he said as he got out of his comfortable position on the ground.

"Yeah, probably," she groaned lazily "we'll definitely have to do this again sometime."

Chris smiled at her as he helped her up off the soft earth.

.-.-.-.

"Where. Have. You. Been." Trent grounded out his fists clenched and if Gwen was seeing correctly his nostrils were also flaring.

"I went out for a walk," Gwen replied snappily "I'm a person you know not a lap dog, I tend to do things I want to do."

Trent's face flushed with anger and he clenched his fists again "Well, you are _my _woman!" He nearly screamed.

After Gwen had gotten back from her date it was nearing three am, it was really early and Trent was really making her angry, "Jesus Christ, Trent!" she yelled back at him "Get over yourself. We. Are. Not. Together!"

That' s when the hit came right in her eye, most likely the hit would give her a nasty shiner, Gwen let out a shocked yelp and without even thinking hit him back.

Trent grabbed Gwen's wrists, "You. Are. Mine." he ground out squeezing Gwen's wrists.

Gwen was about to make a clever retort when a shout rang from across the camp "Oi, Trent, what the crap dude," Gwen recognized the voice as belonging to Duncan.

Trent let go of Gwen almost shoving her away, "Hey man, this isn't any of your business," Trent grunted, glaring at Duncan.

"You, know what," Duncan growled, "I think it is." Duncan shoved Trent, "You **don't** hit girls," he growled pulling Trent up.

"Hey shove off, piercings I'm just claiming whats mine!" Trent attempted to hit Duncan but he missed.

"Whoa, man that's it!" Duncan promptly began beating on Trent which, in turn, woke up the rest of the camp, which wasn't surprising considering how loud the too were shouting.

"Oh, somebody better be dieing for waking me up this early" Leshawna's sassy voice sprang through the air as she stomped towards the fight, "I mean god it's three in the morn-" Leshawna cut herself short when she saw Gwen's quickly bruising eye, "Oh, Gwen what happened!" Leshawna nearly screeched.

Gwen sighed, "Trent," she looked over at Leshawna "That would be why Duncan over there is beating the 'knight of shining dumbassery's' face in," she said snarkily, easing the tension as the rest of the campers came to the commotion.

"Hey, uh, maybe we should like go and get Chris," Brittney said with her normal airy tone, "I mean, like, he may be able to, like, do something!"

Gwen was sad to say that Brittney may have been right.

"Mm, c'mon Gwen, lets go get Chris," Leshawna sassed.

.-.-.-.

It had taken the two only about ten minutes to get to Chris's trailer, the thing was pretty damn nice albeit it wasn't up to par with other luxury campers.

Leshawna went up to the door and pounded on it "Hey, Chris, get yo prissy ass out here!" it was getting close to four and Gwen didn't know if Chis was even awake.

"Wassit... it's, what, four in the morning? The hell you want?" He mumbled almost incoherently.

"Trent and Duncan are fighting, and Gwen got punched in the face" that snapped Chris out of his tired stupor.

"HE DID WHAT!" Chris shouted storming back into his trailer to throw a pair of pants on, "I can't believe that! Little son of a-" Chris's voice began getting quieter and quieter as he stormed towards the camp

Leshawna gave Gwen a knowing look and looked towards the fuming Chris as he rushed towards the cabins.

Gwen sighed today was going to be a long one.

.-.-.-.

Gwen was absolutely right, the day had really been a long one, Duncan had to be pulled of Trent by Chef as fear of going back to juvie hung over Duncan's head.

But on a better note Trent got the piss kicked out of him by Chris after Duncan was pulled off. He's blaming all of the bruises ordeal on Trent accidentally falling.

"C'mon medical tent," Chris growled out toward Gwen "We'll get an ice pack for your eye,"

"Uh, Chris, maybe we should get your hand checked out first." Gwen was looking directly at Chris's fist he'd managed to bust it open pretty badly.

Chris nodded and headed to the medical tent grabbing Gwen's hand along the way.

.-.-.-.

The campers stood there in a silence not really sure what to say, Heather surprisingly broke the silence, "What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea," Beth mumbled looking confused.

"Yeah, like, me neither!" Brittney added cheerfully.

The campers fell into there state of silence. Everyone looking at each other waiting for the silence to be broken again.

"So, dude," Geoff began, "should we like, go check on them or what?"

"Okay maggots," Chefs angry voice chimed, "I guess we'll be having breakfast early," there was a chorus of 'ewws' "I SAID GET TO THE MESS HALL MAGGOTS!" Chef shouted.

.-.-.-.

**Yeah leave a review if to want me to continue with this I just... yeah, just review okay? Oh and if you just want to leave flames you can do that too, just knowing people read my story makes me happy! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ so call me incredibly fucking stupid but in the while I was in the middle of writing this chapter I somehow became part of the "**Homestuck**" fandom, and my brain sort of melted into mush as I proceeded to buzz through the first five acts. Oh I also made a booboo I somehow fucked up and called Lindsay, Brittney. Ahahahaha fuck though oops.

"Argh, do ice packs always have to be so cold?" Gwen mumbled as she sat on her cot holding the cold package to her newly developed black eye.

Chris smiled at her, "I don't think that it would work to well on the swelling if it was hot."

Gwen smiled softly, her eye hadn't really hurt all that much, it was just she couldn't believe Trent would do such a thing, maybe all that 'not thinking' stuff was why she was sitting in the dank medical tent holding the ice to her face, or why Chris had to bandage up his poor hand.

"You know," Chris paused to grin at Gwen, "I used to get into fist fights all the time, I actually ended up sending a guy to the hospital one time." he laughed lightly and Gwen couldn't help but join him. "You know something Gwen?" Gwen looked at him questioningly, "You look nice when you laugh, you should do it more often."

Gwen stood up and faced Chris, "Hey!" she poked his nose, "Shut up."

Chris smiled evilly, "You do know what this means, right?" Gwen looked at him in confusion, "You're mine!" he shout with pearls of laughter as he grabbed Gwen and sat her in his lap, "Boop!" he yelled as he poked her nose.

Gwen couldn't help but giggle along with him, "What a dork you are." she mumbled as she dug her face into the crook of his neck, Chris just smiled as he wrapped his hands around her and gave her a big squeeze.

"Mine!"

"Wait, what Chris?" Gwen asked, looking quizzically.

"Mine," he said as he poked her chest.

"Weirdo." she mumbled affectionately as she patted his hair, "My weirdo."

They both sat there looking into each others eyes they both slowly leaning towards and then, fireworks. No, literally fireworks. Somebody set fireworks off outside.

"Ah! Holey, what the Jesus shit?" Gwen squealed as she jumped slightly, which in turn caused her to fall back down, right on Chris's lips.

The kiss, clumsy to say the least, which to be honest was to be expected, but it was nice.

Chris broke away quickly "Shit, I er-" Gwen decided that she didn't want Chris to talk anymore so she shut him up. With her lips.

"C'mon stupid," Gwen smiled hopping out of his lap, "I'm hungry!"

Chris raised his eyebrows at her skeptically, "For Chefs cooking?"

"Better than nothing."

Chris just nodded and stood up, "C'mon, I'll walk with you."

.-.-.-.

When Chris dropped Gwen off at the tent the first person she saw was Duncan, who ended up pulling her off to the side.

"So," Gwen looked at Duncan awkwardly, "thanks."

"C'mon shorty it was nothing." Duncan grinned patting her on the head, even if Gwen was only slightly shorter than himself he still found it amusing to watch her pout.

"I'm sorry though Duncan," Gwen looked at her feet sadly, "You could have ended up back in Juvie."

"Now look here short stuff." Duncan stated grasping Gwen's chin and forcing her to look up at him, "You're important to me and well," Duncan's voice came out strangled as if it pained him to say these words, "I- I care about you, you are, for all intensive purposes my family." He smiled clutching her to his chest.

"Duncan, thanks" Gwen said looking up into his eyes and smiling gently, "now get the fuck off me." Duncan grinned at her and gave her one hard squeeze and let her go.

"Now lets go see if we can go and find something edible."

"Here Duncan, I highly doubt that." Duncan snickered lightly and the two headed off.

The two never did manage to find any edible food. Hell! Chef wasn't even there to make his inedible food, neither was anybody else, so the to ended up heading to their cabins respectively where Gwen found a note.

"Hey Gwen, blah blah blah, Trent kicked form Island, blah blah blah, take the day off and relax. Chris" Gwen mumbled as she read the note, "Well cool guess I'll go and do... stuff." Gwen really had no idea what to do the island was kind of boring without anyone to hang out with. She guessed that maybe she should read a book or something maybe do a bit of drawing really though she had no clue.

Or, she could go and raid the kitchen, that seemed like a pretty decent idea and her stomach agreed with her so why the hell not.

When Gwen left her cabin Duncan was already gone, presumably to the days challenge or to carve things into trees. Either or Gwen couldn't find the energy to care.

"Food." Gwen whined softly, "I hope they have chips in there of something." Gwen knew she sounded like a whiny little bitch but she didn't have the motivation to care, plus she was alone so who the fuck was she to care?

When she got to the kitchen there wasn't much there just the 'soup' if you could even call it that, it looked more like floating garbage. But after much perusing, and knocking thins over she did manage to find a single solitary bag of plain chips, "Hella yes!" she quietly yelled to herself, as she closed the cupboard and headed back to her cabin.

She wondered if this place had wifi.

.-.-.-.

The place did surprisingly they didn't even put a lock on it, which all things considered was pretty freaking sweet, it meant she could put her laptop to good use. Why she brought it? Someone might ask, well because. That's really just it because she could. She didn't expect there to be internet though that was just an added bonus, but hell this was pretty sweet.

Wait, this meant she could chat it up with her 'Bestie' Travis, or '**Thanos**' as he preferred to be called, they'd spend nights hanging around eating bagels and watching cheesy horror movies and chatting it up on the onlines.

Which reminded her she should probably get on the 'onlines', she was so cool her screen name was '**BloodyGodess**' but who could blame her she made the damned account when she was fourteen.

Gwen logged in and saw that Travis was on along with another friend Molly, or '**OctopusJello**' Gwen tried to ask Molly why her screen name was so odd but the only response she got was a "meep" Gwen often questioned why she was friends with Molly.

Gwen popped open her bag of chips and began eating.

**BloodyGodess:** Hey guys.

**Thanos:** 0H H3Y GW3N.

**OctopusJello:** haii gwen how ar u?

And how doo u hav interwebss? :33

Gwen couldn't help but smile at the... quirky, ways her friends would spell, really though they just couldn't leave their spelling well enough alone.

**BloodyGodess:** Well the camp, for whatever odd reason has wifi.

What has been up since I've been gone?

**Thanos:** N0TH1NG MUTCH, 1 F3LL D0WN THE ST4IRS 4G4IN XP

0H Y34H, P3NN13 S4YS H1!

**OctopusJello:** omgee stfuuu thanos I was gonna say stuuuuf godddd :3

Gwen paused to grab a few more chips and look out the cabin window it seemed that she still had sometime to kill before people began filing in, she hoped she'd have enough time to say what she wanted to say.

**OctopusJello:** WEEELLL UR A BICH SPIDEYPOOL IS OBIOUSLY THE BEST U LITTTLE SHIT! :D

**Thanos:** 0H D34R L0RD STFU, 1 G3T 1T YOU L1K3 SP1D3YP00L, N0T 3V3RYB0DY 3LS3 H4S T00 D:

How did they even get on this topic she literally looked away for ten second and they're already derping around like retards.

**BloodyGodess:** Hey uh guys?

I have some stuff I need to tell you, I er, kinda got a boyfriend.

And I should probably be heading off now people should be here any second.

**Thanos:** …

…

1 4LLW4YS 4SSUM3D Y0U W3R3 A L3SB14N.

**OctopusJello:** ya gess that showws usss :3

lol

Gwen face palmed, dear lord her friends were assholes, or incredibly stupid either or worked for her.

A/N: Sunrise sun set, I have no idea where this story is going so pm me if you got ideas also do all that reviewing and faving bullshit, oh and if you haven't read "**Homestuck**" do it its summer you have nothing better to do so yeah, fucking do it :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, that was quick I dunno after a few days of procrastination I sat down and wrote it. I even spell checked it this time! c: so.. YAY! Anyway thank you very much for your kind review on the last chapter ^_^, it is nice to know that people care, even if it is you guys. l0l

"Oh, hella freaking, no!" Leshawna nearly yelled.

The two teens were standing around the cabin, they campers had gotten back from their challenge not half hour ago, and Gwen and Leshawna were talking things over.

"Keep your voice down!" Gwen whispered frantically, "Do you want everybody to know?"

Gwen had just been explaining how the camp had an unlocked wifi connection. But she had only told Leshawna, because well, Leshawna was probably her female friend best friend at the camp, she wasn't expecting Leshawna to scream out that there was internet though. Duncan sure as hell didn't, but then again he _was_ Duncan. But still, she didn't want everybody to know.

"Ha, sorry girl," Leshawna smiled sheepishly, "but lord, I wish I had my phone I could check my Facebook and shit."

Gwen thought for a moment, "I can, as much as it pains me, lend you my laptop for a few minutes." it looked almost as if it physically pained Gwen to allow Leshawna to use her computer.

Which for anyone who has a personal computer, is a normal reaction, because it seems that if anyone were to touch your computer porn would magically appear, don't ask how or why but it would. You never downloaded it it was just **there**.

"Aw thank you girl," Leshawna gave Gwen one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"Can-t bre-th Leshawna-" Leshawna let go of the smaller girl and gave her an apologetic grin as she just oozed out happiness, "Just remember, tell no one." Leshawna nodded, then ran off to bother others.

Now that Gwen was alone, well she was pretty sure she was alone everyone had vacated the premises after Owen had let out his boisterous toot, but she honestly couldn't smell it so she opted to just sit down on the stairs and start thinking about life and things.

"Hey," the suddenty of the voice broke Gwen's concentration, "What cha thinking about?"

"Oh, hey Chris." she smiled looking over to him, "Nothing really it's just..." Gwen trailed off.

Chris looked to her curiously, "Yeah?" he was kind of nervous and started fidgeting with his necklace.

Gwen blushed deeply, "Whats... whats going to happen after I leave the island?" she rushed out the words as quickly as possible as she bowed her head in shame, she was such a pansy and she hated herself for that.

"Well," he sighed stretching himself out, there was an audible crack of his back, "I personally like seeing you and I would not object to more dates and maybe, if your up to it, an actual relationship outside of this dumb game?" the last part sounded much like a question then anything else.

Gwen looked at him in surprise and smiled a Mona Lisa smile, "I would like that very much." she muttered contently as he hugged him, he hugged her back and stood up.

"Well, love, I must be off, gallivanting and such," Chris sang in a fake British accent, what an odd taste in men she had.

.-.-.-.

Gwen sat around her stairs for a while longer but after some deliberation decided to go on a walk around the woods.

As she walked around she saw people, and they a lot of them asked if she were okay, which in all honesty surprised, she didn't think anyone cared. Really though Owen gave her a damn bear hug, and a pat on the back from Bridgett, but that may or may not have been because she was gasping for air.

She chatted with Leshawna for a few moments and nothing much new there, then she went and chatted it up with Duncan, who in turn carted her off to a secluded part of the forest, away from the cameras and campers, _again_.

"So," Gwen paused awkwardly, "How may I be of service?" her comment reeked of sarcasm.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what exactly?" Gwen was genuinely confused.

"That-" Duncan paused and grimaced as if he were in pain, "That you were with Sunshine-Fucking-McGee." Gwen didn't quite register that remark, "Chris, you fuckass."

"Oh," Gwen paused, "how did you know?"

"Well idiot generally" sarcasm dripping from his voice "if your going to cuddle on a staircase you don't do it where the public can see you."

"I should probably take a note on that." Gwen said tensely, "You're, erhm, not going to tell anybody right?" she looked at him her eyes pleading with him.

He sighed and glared at her, "No," He looked into her eyes, "but I need to know, is he giving you any advantages in challenges," he paused "or his he, erhm, taking advantage of you?"

"Wai- wai- wait, did you just? You did, didn't you?" she looked at him and made some wild hand gestures "No. No. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. nonononono! N-O"

"Jesus Christ just making sure, you're all okay and shit! You're like my little sis, bro" the last part of that sentence sounded weird even to Duncan, she was his sis and his bro.

"Not making too much sense there Dunc'," Gwen smiled statistically.

"Shut it pip squeak!" He yelled giving her a noogie, and laughing evilly.

Gwen struggled, "Hey you dick!" she yelled "Let me go!" she managed to struggle her way out of the headlock and punch him in the ribs.

"Hey there Tiny Tim, calm down!" he laughed rubbing his ribs, "No need to be so hostile." Gwen glared at him and stormed away in a huff, "Well fine then be that way!" mock hurt radiated from his voice.

"Up yours!" she shouted back not bothering to turn around as she flipped him off. Duncan laughed it off and went back to join the group.

Gwen traveled around the woods some more listening to the muffled shouts of her, friends? Teammates? She still wasn't quite sure what they were to her or who she was to them.

So she walked some more pausing to glance at the life blooming around her she'd never thought she'd say this, but she missed home with her mom and annoying ass brother, she missed them, and in all truthfulness, it really actually hurt.

She stopped her musing when she managed to face plant smack dab into a tree.

"Ow" she moaned pitifully the tree hit her bruise, "Jesus, that hurt."

"Well, well Ms. Boyfriend snatcher," the prim and proper tone of Courtney cut through the silence of the forest.

Gwen sighed, "Courtney," she started tensely, "_I. Don't. Like. Duncan. That. Way._" she put emphases on every word, and saying them slowly in hopes to get Courtney to understand Duncan just wasn't her type.

"Yeah whatever you say," Courtney clearly didn't believe her.

Gwen rubbed her temples, "Look Courtney, I am _way_ to fucking busy to give a goddamn about what you think or what you don't think. _Go. Away_." Courtney looked visibly shocked. She opened her mouth to say something but Gwen was having nothing of it, "Look, if you're so fucking worried why don't you go ask him."

"W-well, fine then!" Courtney huffed stomping away, Gwen couldn't help but smirk, check and mate.

So, now what?

**A/N:** Guys I would appreciate it if you guys would tell me what you think of this thing I made, there is a link to it on my profile. Also reviews are always appreciated. 3


End file.
